A night at Ikea
by Spasming Octopus
Summary: After a termite invasion, the Director has given everyone a thousand dollar gift card to spend at a furniture retailer. However after being to distracted the gang miss the announcements for the store closing and fined them selves locked up in IKEA for a whole night. Who knows what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my second Fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Also I don't own Rosaro+Vampire or IKEA. (I wish you know how much money I would have)**

Flashback

"Ha, ha dear students now that the termites are taken care of, I have given you all a thousand dollar gift card to use at most furniture retail stores. You can use the whole lot if you wish, just remember the compulsory items you will need are; a bed, desk and a wardrobe after you have got those you can get anything else you think you'll need. They have been put into your dorm rooms so you'll see them when you get home, and don't worry about transport the bus driver will get you there and we can fit the flat packs into the storage of the bus. Have a nice day!" said the Director over the loudspeaker.

End of flashback

That was yesterday, today was a public holiday and the gang decided to go this morning.

"Oh I can't wait to go shopping with Tsukune!" said Kurumu jumping in excitement as her tail popped out. "This is going to be so much fun!" she then turned her attention towards Tsukune "Maybe we can find a bed we'll both enjoy!"

Tsukune's face lit up red 'what the hell?'

"Lay of, of him Kurumu leave the poor boy alone!" said Yukari slightly annoyed that she was hogging all the attention.

"Hay you're just jealous that you don't have breast, unlike me!" she started to lift her breast up.

"Would you guys please stop fighting?" *sigh* "Today is going to be fun we will be there all day so we can buy some breakfast, lunch and dinner while we are there!" said Tsukune trying to calm the commotion on the bus. They weren't the only ones there; there were a couple other students at the front of the bus.

"Tsukune's right guys, it's not every day we get out of the school for a day like this so let's just have fun!" said Moka. Maybe she and Tsukune will get to be alone for a while, maybe.

"Okay fine….as long as Yukari admits she's a little boy!" said Kurumu trying to cause an even bigger argument.

"Hey!"

"Guys!" said Moka.

"Sorry!" they both said.

"He, he anybody getting off at Le Cornu?" asked the bus driver lighting a cigar, he really didn't care about kids health did he?

"We are!" said a couple of students at the front they got their gear and head of making the gang the only ones on the bus.

"And when you kids going?" he asked taking the cigar out his mouth.

"I-IKEA, Sir!" Tsukune answered back.

"Okay then we'll be there in a minute!"

"So Tsukune, what do you want to do first?" questioned Mizore.

"We'll I was going to get breakfast!" said Tsukune.

"Okay then that's a great idea!" said Yukari full of anticipation 'a whole day at IKEA with Tsukune!'

About fifteen minutes passed and they finally arrived at IKEA.

"Okay kids I'll see you here at 8:30!" with that he drove off.

"Eight thirty!" they all said why that late. Now they were waiting for the doors to open.


	2. No coffee Yuakri!

**Hello this is chapter 2 sorry it's a bit short.**

The doors to IKEA just opened. As the crowd of eager customers flocked in, the gang went straight to the café to get some breakfast.

"I'm not sure what to get what about you Kurumu?" asked Yukari.

"I'm not sure I think I'll get… what Tsukune gets!" Kurumu replied.

"Hay, that's a great idea!" said Yukari "Tsukune!" she called out.

"Hay don't you steal my idea!" she then immediately got Yukari in a head lock, but as soon as she did Tsukune showed up.

"Guys not in public!" he pleaded.

"Sorry Tsukune!" they both said.

"What did you want Yukari?" he asked the young witch.

"We were wonder-"

"I was wondering?" Kurumu cut in. "What are you getting for breakfast?"

"I don't know maybe a coffee!" it was obvious to him that the girls wanted to get exactly what he wanted to get, but he didn't mind too much.

"I don't know I might just get a coffee and a cinnamon bun!" he said unsure.

"If you want we can go halves in the cost and share?" Kurumu asked in a seductive tone.

"Um, I'm good!" sharing a coffee wasn't exactly on his agenda today. "If you want I can buy you a coffee?" he asked.

She sighed "no I'm good!" she really wanted to have a deeper relationship they aren't even dating yet, no one is dating Tsukune yet. It was quite obvious that he wasn't going to be choosing for a while anyway. 'That's it' she thought "I'll get Tsukune alone and ask him out!" she said to herself in a whisper.

"You can buy me a coffee if you want?" asked Yukari.

"I-I think you're a bit too young for a coffee yet Yukari!" he replied, she frowned.

"How about I buy you something else?" he then replied, he was quite sure that Yukari probably didn't have a lot of money for food the entire day. Although Tsukune was quite unsure if the voucher covered food. *Sigh* "Probably not!"

"But I drink coffee all the time!" she replied back.

"I'm just not sure if I believe you! Someone your age should probably have food for breakfast not coffee!"

"Oh!" she sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Moka hearing all of the commotion.

"I offered to buy Yukari some breakfast and she wanted a coffee. But I think she is to young for one!"

"I agree with you Tsukune, I don't think Yukari should have coffee at her age. But if she wants to spend her money on it, I don't think we can stop her!" said Moka.

"How much money did you bring Yukari?" Tsukune asked.

"Ten dollars exactly!" she said.

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other.

"If you want to buy yourself breakfast and lunch, I guess I can buy you dinner!" Tsukune told her.

"Thankyou Tsukune!" she replied and hugged him.

**Sorry its short and only one scene I just can't bring myself to write a thousand word chapter today. **


End file.
